


Maple Syrup Mornings

by readergirl12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Matthew gets woken up a little too early. Matthew/Gilbert fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Syrup Mornings

Matthew had not intended on going to the grocery store at the crack of dawn. In fact he had planned on sleeping in as long as possible to make up for the late night watching Canada's Worst Driver marathons. Gilbert had apparently had other plans. Matthew had been awoken by a sudden weight on his chest and when he cracked his eyes open to his dismay he saw a smirking face and heard a loudly shouted "Birdie!"

"Yes Gil? What is so important that you woke me up at-" He cut off looking over to where his clock was flashing, "Six in the fucking morning?"

Gilbert paused dramatically and Matthew mentally braced himself. "You're out of maple syrup!"

"So you felt the need to disrupt my sleep to tell me something I already knew."

"Well no I interrupted your sleep to tell you we are going to go buy some!"

So Matthew had found himself wandering the aisles of the nearly deserted Save-On Foods with an empty basket while Gilbert scoured the aisles for syrup. When he found it he began to dance and Matthew's annoyance faded into exasperated fondness.

"You are such a dork."

"What! I am awesome!"

"Fine an awesome dork then." With that Matthew pressed a kiss to Gilbert's nose and together they went home for pancakes and cuddles because there was no way Matthew was staying out of his bed much longer.


End file.
